Just A Fling Series: Come To Me
by My one true love
Summary: After their spring break experiment Rachel and Puck have begun dating, but what happens when Santana interrupts? A followup to my fic Spring Fling. Not necessary to read before reading this.


_**A/N:** Hello all! Sorry it's been awhile, but here is the next oneshot in the universe that I started with Spring Fling. It's not required that you've read it, but I'd love for you to check it out. Please read & review. Let me know what you think & what else you'd like to see happen. I own nothing and the rating is there for a reason so do not read if you will be offended. Thanks!_

* * *

Rachel reached into her locker, pulling out a book when a pair of hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?" was whispered in her ear.

Rachel shook her head, shaking off the hands. "Really, Santana?"

Santana grinned at her. "What?" The look on her face was one of complete innocence.

"Hey, bitch. Get your hands off of my girl." Puck smirked as he slid an arm around Rachel's shoulders.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Puck." She shot Rachel another grin as she waved to them both. "I'll see you guys at lunch."

It had been a month since they had gotten back from Spring Break and things had changed drastically since then. Rachel and Puck had begun dating (officially) before the plane had even touched down. Rachel's friendship with Santana had blossomed, which she had thought could never happen after everything had happened between them. Rachel found herself suddenly popular. It had only taken four years for her to reach her goal, but she was finally popular.

Puck leaned down to kiss her. "C'mon babe. I'll walk you to class."

Rachel slipped her arm through Puck's and they walked off towards her next class. She really had never thought that this day would come (again) when she'd be on Puck's arm and he'd be walking her to class. But apparently everything can change with just one night on spring break.

* * *

"Noah, stop!" Rachel playfully shoved at him.

Puck leaned more heavily against her so that she was trapped against the wall, his hands running up and down her body as his lips nipped at her neck.

Her breathing was already ragged and her body was saying something different than her mouth. "Noah, someone could walk in at any moment."

Noah laughed against her neck, causing a shiver to run up her spine. "I know. That's what makes it so exciting." His hand slipped under her skirt rubbing against her already damp panties. "And I can tell that you're excited."

It was their lunch period and on the way to lunch Puck had pulled her into the choir room, pushing her up against the wall and tried to have his way with her. She knew that there were so many things wrong with this idea, but as his hand pushed aside her panties all thoughts flew from her head.

She moaned, throwing her head back as her hands slipped under his shirt. His hand brushed against her just once before it withdrew and Rachel cried out at the loss of warmth.

"Don't worry, baby. We're just getting warmed up." Puck smirked at her as he lifted her shirt up and over her head. He made fast work of unhooking her bra and throwing it to the side before lowering his mouth to take one of her nipples into his mouth. His hand slid up and rolled her other nipple between his fingers, mimicking the motions of his mouth.

Her head lolled to the side, fingers digging into the flesh of his lower back. Her hips rolled against his causing him to moan against her breast. They were both breathing hard and desperate. Puck switched his mouth to her other nipple, his other hand going to the still wet nipple that his mouth had just left and flicked it lightly.

"Well, it seems that someone forgot to invite me to the party."

Puck and Rachel both jumped apart, Rachel's hands going up to cover her exposed chest.

"Oh there's no need to cover up for my sake. It's not like I haven't seen them before." Santana smirked from where she was leaning against the door that neither of them had heard open. She reached behind her, flicking the lock. "If you're going to sneak off to fuck, then you should remember to lock the doors."

Rachel knew that it was wrong, but she felt herself grow wetter at the look in Santana's eyes as she stared at her naked breasts. But damn if it didn't turn her on. Was she turning into a slut or what?

"Well?" Santana raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Do I have an invitation to join?"

Puck tore his eyes from Santana and turned back to Rachel, questioning her. It would be her choice, it would always be her choice. She gave a slight nod that was barely noticeable, but it was enough. Puck yanked his shirt over his head before he leaned down, kissing her deeply. His hands trailed down her back until they reached her skirt, yanking the zipper down and the skirt fell to the floor so that she stood there in her panties, knee high socks and shoes.

Rachel shivered against him as she felt another hand on her leg – Santana. Her hands slid up the inside of Rachel's legs and when they reached her thighs, her hips thrust forward on their own accord and she heard Santana's quiet laugh. Santana's hands slid up the inside of her thighs and just brushed the damp cloth of her panties before sliding up her hips and under the sides of the panties. They fell down her legs and she quickly kicked them away.

Within moments, Santana's exploring hands had found their way to her center, sliding in first one finger and then two while Puck's lips explored her upper body. Her body was overcome with sensations and her head rolled to the side so that she could see both Santana and Puck at work. It was all the more exciting to watch as they worked in tandem to pleasure her. When Santana's mouth found her clit, sucking on it lightly she was sure that she would explode then and there, but she didn't. Her hips ground against Santana's mouth as she worked with both hand and mouth to send Rachel over the edge.

It was actually Puck that sent her over the edge when he ran his tongue over her nipple before blowing lightly on it and then using his teeth gently. With that, she tumbled over, moans emitting from her mouth as she jerked against both of them. Puck pulled away to watch, but Santana's tongue found its way into Rachel's center, lapping at her juices as she came. Rachel's hands threaded through her hair through the aftershocks and it was Santana pinning her to the wall that kept her from sliding down.

"Damn," Puck whistled. "I don't know if I mentioned it before, but the two of you guys together? So, so, so hot." Puck leaned down to kiss Rachel, his tongue swiping over hers before yanking Santana up by her hair and kissing her. "Mmmm, you do taste like Rachel."

Santana rolled her eyes at him. "She tastes good." She turned back to Rachel. "You wanna taste?"

It took Rachel a minute to understand. How could she taste herself? She was flexible but not that flexible. Plus who would want to do that to themselves? But when she realized what Santana was talking about she nodded eagerly. Their lips met fervently, tongues already flitting out to duel with the other's.

Rachel felt slightly embarrassed over the fact that she was the only one dressed, but when Santana rubbed against her, the clothing she wore caused an incredible sensation to pass over her and the next thing she knew, she was coming again.

Once she'd gotten through the aftershocks of the orgasm, she found both Santana and Puck smirking down at her. "What?"

"Well, I just didn't realize quite how sensitive your body was, babe." Puck grinned. "That's really fucking hot."

Santana nodded. "It really, really is."

Things got confusing for the next few minutes as clothes were discarded and Rachel found herself on the floor on all fours. Puck was behind her, hands gliding over her bare butt and Santana was stretched out on the floor in front of her, perfect body on display.

Rachel ran her hands up Santana's legs starting from the ankle and forcing the girl's knees to bend and for her to scoot closer. As her hands reached Santana's thighs, she stilled. Puck's finger was sliding across her center and for a moment she couldn't think of anything but the sensations that his touch brought on.

He slid one finger into her, testing her wetness. Finding her more than ready, he slapped her on her ass before taking himself into his hand and guiding it into her wet heat. Rachel's hands tightening on Santana's thighs, together all three moaned.

Puck moved slowly in and out of Rachel as Rachel turned attention to Santana. Her middle finger ran the length of Santana's very wet, very hot center once before she leaned over and set her mouth onto her. Rachel's tongue delved into Santana's wet folds, causing Santana to emit a moan at the same time as Puck who continued to slide in and out of Rachel at a slow, leisurely pace. He wanted to make sure that they all came at about the same time, plus there was enjoyment in drawing out one's pleasure – or at least he thought so.

Apparently Santana did not feel the same way, because her body was already tensing up, hands digging into Rachel's hair to pull her closer. Rachel's hand slid up to find Santana's clit and began to circle it with her thumb. The other girl's moans escalated as her hips began to lift off of the couch, pushing Rachel's tongue further into her. Finally Rachel laid her thumb on Santana's clit, rocking her thumb at the same pace as her tongue. Santana cried out once more, muscles clenching around Rachel's tongue as she came.

Rachel continued to lap at her until she lay still, the aftershocks over. "Damn, Berry." Santana sat up slowly, kissing Rachel so that she could taste herself on the brunette's lips.

Rachel was jerked back suddenly. "My turn," Puck hissed at Santana which caused her to smirk at her ex.

Puck was on his knees leaning back on his heels, Rachel's legs had slid around his, and he was still inside her from behind. His hands came down to her hips and he lifted her slowly until he was almost out of her before slamming her back down onto him.

They both moaned together and Rachel did not need anything further prompting. She leaned back against his chest, hands on his thighs as she lifted herself up and down his length. Puck's hand reached around until it found her clit and he strummed it lightly, causing her to jerk and moan before increasing the pace. The room was filled with their moans and the slapping of skin on skin.

Puck knew that he was close and he had to get Rachel off before he came. With another flick of his wrist, he sent her over the edge and as she clenched around him, he found his own release. As they both came, Puck continued to thrust up into her until they were both spent.

A sudden moan caught their attention and they found Santana, her hand between her legs, coming once again. She shrugged once she was still again and noticed them staring. "What? I can't let you guys have all the fun."

"Shit, why do you guys get to come twice and I only get to come once?" Puck shook his head as he helped Rachel off of his lap.

No one answered him, because at the moment the bell rang, causing them all to jerk. "Fuck." Puck's eyes were wide as they all dove for their clothes.

The door swung open, revealing their friends who eyed them suspiciously. Mercedes was the first one to speak. "Why are you guys here so early? We didn't see you at lunch."

Rachel reached down to make sure her skirt was straight. "What are you guys doing here?"

Tina gave her a funny look. "Mr. Schue called a special rehearsal for this period." She paused. "If you didn't know that, then what are you doing here?"

Rachel opened her mouth to answer, but Kurt cut her off. "And why does it smell like sex in here?" He wrinkled his nose.

Rachel could feel her face growing hot and couldn't think of an answer.

"Ya know, I said the same thing to Rachel when we got here." Santana shrugged. "Apparently somebody used it for a lunchtime hook up."

Rachel turned to her quickly, eyes wide but she just grinned. It seemed that their friends were still suspicious, but let it go at that.

"Next time I'll have to remember to lock BOTH doors." Santana laughed.

"There will NOT be a next time." Rachel shook her head. "I will never have sex at school again."

"That's what you say now." Puck laughed as Rachel elbowed him in the stomach. "Oh come on, babe. It was a joke." He turned so that he was facing the two girls, his actions blocked from the rest of the gleeks. He pulled two pairs of panties from his pocket and grinned. "But thanks for the souvenirs."

Rachel's face grew red again as she tried to swipe her panties from him. "Noah! I thought that I'd lost those. Give them back!"

He never got a chance to respond, because Mr. Schue came in then and called the practice to a start.


End file.
